


I miss him

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Superfamily, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, just a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stephen Strange wants to ask Tony out, but on his way to do so he realizes it may not be the best idea.This isn’t an IronStrange fanfic so if you’re reading thinking they’ll end up together...don’t.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	I miss him

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I’m a huge Greys Anatomy fan. I was watching it today and I came across one of my favorite moments/quote. If you’ve watched greys you’ll understand the moment you start reading what it’s about. I changed the words and story a bit. This is also a non power AU. I wrote this in a matter of minutes so bare with me.

Stephen Strange was walking into the breakroom to grab a cup of coffee. Today was the night he asked Tony Stark out. He had developed feelings for him throughout their time working together on upcoming clean energy projects. He was calming himself down when he heard the break room door open. 

“Hey...What’s up with you” spoke up Ariana, his best friend who worked at Stark Enterprises alongside him and Tony. 

“Nothing I’m just waiting around” she knew him too well to shrug it off as ‘waiting around’. She squinted her eyes and took a long break to think, “Date! You’re nervous about a date. Who’s the lucky guy” She practically ran up to him jumping up and down waiting for a response. 

“It’s not an official date if I’m just about to ask-” he stopped himself knowing he said too much which is what she wanted. 

“Now you have to tell me! Does he work here with us?” He started fidgeting his hands and looked around. “He does! Let me guess wait uh Rhodey! Wait no Jackson oh no wait Terrance in IT! He's adorabl-” Stephen cut her off by yelling out an exasperated, “It’s Tony alright!” She stepped back looking at him like he was speaking gibberish. 

“As in Stark '' she said quietly like she didn't believe what he said. “How many Tony’s do you know that work here?” he asked, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. 

“Well first of all I actually know of another Tony, but that’s beside the point. You like Tony Stark I mean who wouldn’t he’s hot, wait does he like you?” she said putting an emphasis on the “you”. 

“What no I mean I don’t know, but I’m gonna try to not be offended by the way you said that.” 

She smiled and spoke up again speaking fast, “No, no, no. I mean you know about Steve. It’s just that Steve was--Steve was epic for him. They were the great love story. I mean, that man’s heart beat for Steve Rogers. It just...it never occurred to me that he would ever be with anyone else. He was perfect. He was everything. That man turned his world It...I spooked you.” Stephen took a step back looking down.

He knew the story just like everyone in, well the world probably knew. Steve Rogers the definition of perfect. The man who turned Tony Stark from playboy to loyal husband. He was this incredible artist that worked in creating designs for Stark technology and most importantly probably painted, sculpted, and drew most of the art found inside Stark’s buildings and headquarters. The story goes of Tony and Steve falling drastically in love. Meeting only because Tony slipped in the paint where Steve was working. There were many ups and downs but somehow they always stuck together. They were the couple people dreamed of being, the couple with the best looks, charisma, and well love. Everyone talked about and watched their every move, from their romantic proposal on the empire state building to their gorgeous beach wedding in Hawaii. To when they adopted both their sons, Peter and Harley. It all came crashing down when Steve was in the middle of a huge car accident in Brooklyn. It was reported he died on impact, with him dying a part of Tony Stark's soul went with him. It took him 6 months to get back to work. It wasn’t for another few months that people started to see him go back to his “normal” self. Yet there was no denying that man would never be the same without Steve. 

Stephen met him a few months after and they became close due to working together almost every day. Part of Stephen hoped Tony returned the feelings he had. All that led to tonight, the night he was gonna take his chance. 

Stephen sat down on the table and Ariana walked over patting his shoulder. “Listen I think you should do it. It has been 3 years and maybe it’ll be good for him and you.” He looked up once and gave her a soft smile. “He’s leaving a bit earlier today, I think I saw him heading for the entrance a few minutes ago with his kids. Go you never know what might happen.” He straightened himself up and walked more so he ran to the entrance of the building. He wondered why Tony was leaving so earlier than usual especially on a random Wednesday.

He slowed down and stood back in the corner watching him speak to his sons as they zipped their jackets. He felt bad for eavesdropping, but he wanted to make sure he wasn’t interrupting something important. Which he now found out he would have been. 

Tony got on his knees to help Harley, the youngest, tie his shoes. “Hey, kid listen Peter already knows why we’re going out tonight. I just want to make sure you know too. Do you know what today is?” 

“Papa’s birthday” Stephen 's eyes widened not knowing today was that day. 

“Yeah that’s right that’s why we’re going to his favorite restaurant to pick up dinner. We’re gonna go have a picnic with him just like last year, remember?” Harley nodded with a smile, but that smile slowly faded. “I miss papa” he said tilting his head forward in sorrow. 

“I miss him too kid, I miss him a lot” 

“You’re not gonna leave us right daddy” Tony sighed and he looked like he was seconds away from bursting into tears. 

“No kid I’m not leaving for a long time I promise, but you want to know something cool.” 

Harley just nodded not saying anything. 

“When that moment comes guess who’s gonna be waiting for me and you two.” 

Harley's eyes lit up, “Papa! We’ll get to see papa again!” 

“Yeah but you gotta remember it won’t be for a long time, but he’s gonna wait for us.” He cupped his face, “For all of us.” 

Harley nodded smiling and took Tony’s hand while Tony got up. Tony ruffled Peter’s hair and put his arm around his shoulder. Stephen was heartbroken seeing the kid look so sad. He was 13 when Steve died, unlike Harley he was old enough to understand what had happened. Yet too young to have to deal with the death of one of his parents. 

He watched as Tony walked out with his kid's side by side. He made a half-smile and turned the corner. He knew now where his place stood next to Tony. No one, not even himself could ever take that place in Tony’s heart. Stephen now understood that and respected it. He wasn’t even gonna try and ask him out now. If anything it should be Tony to make that decision. 

He stopped dead in the middle of the right hallway before Tony’s office. A portrait of the one and only. It had lights at each corner shining it, and they were never off even after closing the building. Stephen remembered Tony telling Pepper a small comment after they finished painting it, “I can hear him critiquing the painting”. That was one of the first few times he saw Tony smile. 

Stephen admired the painting in front of him. The way Steve was smiling, he could brighten anyone's day with that smile according to the people who knew him. Stephen never got to meet him since he only started working for Stark Industries after his passing. Everyone told stories about him and the great person he was. 

There was a small plaque at the bottom of the painting and instead of the regular letters shown in plaques it was Tony’s writing. 

In loving memory of Steve  
My one and only 

He read those words over and over again before walking back to his office. He could get over Tony; it'd be easy. He instead hoped that one day he’d find someone for himself to share a love as the famous Steve and Tony Rogers-Stark had.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it I know it was a little sad, but they reminded me of Mer and Derek. I also don’t ship IronStrange so that’s why I didn’t have them end up together haha. Anyways comment any feedback!  
> Stay safe cuties


End file.
